


Just in Time

by TheLittleLostTimeLord



Series: Little Falcons [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Court Sorcerer Merlin, Kid Fic, M/M, Marriage, Mpreg, uther's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-21
Updated: 2015-10-21
Packaged: 2018-04-27 10:49:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5045437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleLostTimeLord/pseuds/TheLittleLostTimeLord
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things are changing for Arthur and Merlin</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just in Time

For the first six months of her life Peregrine was officially under the care of Gaius. It was the most convenient option. Gaius was knowledgeable about infants so no one found it suspicious and it allowed her to remain with Merlin a majority of the time so he could nurse and care for her, though, at Arthur’s insistence, she also had a wet nurse in case Merlin should have to leave her for an extended period of time. She was happy and healthy and developing well, but with all the extra duties Arthur was performing because of his father’s current condition, he rarely got to see her. When he was able to visit with his daughter his face glowed with happiness. He loved his little girl more than anything, except perhaps Merlin.

Gaius knew the truth about the baby and they’d told Gwen as well, but to everyone else she was simply an orphan who would grow up to be a servant.

Then Arthur’s father died.

_-_-_-_-_

Arthur took a deep breath and prepared himself to hold vigil over his father.  He felt a tear roll down his cheek. He hadn’t cried yet, not really, not enough. e had to stay strong for Camelot.

“Oh, Arthur.” Merlin’s voice surprised him.

“Merlin…”

“Come here. Merlin Opened his arms and arthur fell into them, sobbing openly. Merlin rubbed his back as he cried, whispering reassurances to him. “I’m here. You aren’t alone.”

“What about Peregrine? She needs you.”

“She has a wet nurse for a reason, Arthur. I’m staying with you tonight. You need me more than she does tonight.

Neither of them spoke as they stood vigil. Merlin stood by Arthur, holding his hand tightly.

_-_-_-_-_

Seven days after his father’s death Arthur announced his engagement to Merlin to the horror of his advisors. He wouldn’t hear a word against Merlin. He replied the laws against magic and declare Merlin to be his court Sorcerer, which calmed the advisors a bit about the marriage, since it made Merlin a lord. Then he explained the circumstances of Peregrine’s birth and she was officially made the princess of Camelot.

“Peregrine's Been fussing about my milk.” Merlin told Arthur at the feast celebrating their engagement.

“Is she alright? Is she sick?” Arthur asked near panic.

Merlin laughed softly. “She’s fine. Gaius already checked her out.”

“Are you sick?”

“No, I’m not sick...not yet anyway.”

Arthur raised an eyebrow at Merlin.

“Gaius says that the most likely reason she’s fussing is the milk taste different, because I’m pregnant again.”

Arthur smiled wider than he’s thought possible and pulled Merlin into a kiss. He laid his hand on Merlin’s still flat abdomen.

“Well then it’s a good thing we’re getting married.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry it's short, but there will be more!  
> [My Tumblr](http://www.wolfstarforever.tumblr.com)  
> [My Writing Tumblr](http://www.thelittlelosttimelord.tumblr.com/)


End file.
